How it happened
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Skies of Arcadia is completed and its portal is open. Vyse wants to meet new game characters and asks Sonic for suggestions. Guess who Sonic chose.
1. New Portal

_**How it happened…**_

It was the last day. A new portal will open in the Dreamcast Station. The Dreamcast Station is connected to other SEGA stations, forming SEGA Central. SEGA had made a new game known as Skies of Arcadia. The production was almost done, and so should be the portal.

Sonic's duty is to pay the game a visit and meet with the main protagonist of the game, Vyse. He must get to know him and gain information to be keyed into the SEGA Games' archive.

Sonic sat on a sofa nearby the portal. The portal had the words "Skies of Arcadia" and holographic sign in front of its shutters that read: "Game in Production. 99%"

Sonic sat still while watching the loading sign. His ears twitched and twisted with anticipation. His legs swung up and down with energy. His eyes squinted and focused on the numbers. His fingers squeezing the sofa cushion with impatience.

_C'mon… _he thought. _Just a bit more… One more percent…_

The 99% flickered to 100%. The process was done. The holographic sign disappeared, the shutters opened slowly. But Sonic couldn't wait anymore, he darted from the sofa and into the portal as the shutters opened wide enough for Sonic to squeeze into.

* * *

Vyse and his crew were sailing back to Pirate Isle. It was an early evening. The sky had an orange tint but was still blue nonetheless. The three Blue Rogues, Vyse, Aika, and Fina gazed out at the sky. Birds and fish flew and swam in the air. Rocks and pebbles floated mid-air like balloons running out of helium. The view of Pirate Isle is nearer and clearer now.

"I feel tired…" Aika yawned.

"We had quite an adventure, didn't we?" Fina replied.

"Yeah," Vyse said. "I won't be forgetting this one at all."

Then, something soft brushed against Aika's leg.

"EEEK!" she shrieked and jumped. All three of them looked down and saw a puffy ball of purple and white with four stubby white legs.

"Pow!" Vyse picked up the panting Huskra while Aika took deep breathes. "Hey there, buddy!"

Pow licked Vyse's nose and cheeks. "Stop that! That tickles!"

"Hey, Vyse!" Aika said. "We're almost home."

Vyse turned to see Pirate Isle. Looking just the same before it was burnt down. The Vyse's parents and the other children on the island waved at them. Smiling, he ran up to the control area to stop the Delphinus.

"Dad! Mom!" Vyse called out as he ran towards with his arms wide.

He jumped into their arms .

"Welcome home, Vyse," Vyse's mom said, a small tear slid down her kind face.

"How was the adventure?" Dyne asked as he tousled Vyse's hair.

"It was great!" Vyse replied, smiling happily.

The children were laughing and chatting happily with Aika and Fina. Pow hopped around in circles as he reunited with the children.

"Oh, and you have a visitor," Dyne added.

"A visitor?" Fina asked.

"Who is it?" Vyse asked as he let go of his parents.

"Me!"

Vyse looked behind his parents and saw a blue creature. It had long spiky hair and stood no taller than 4 feet. He wore shiny red shoes with a white strap held down by a square golden buckle. He had small green pupils yet large eyes. His limbs were thin but his hands and feet were rather large. His hands were covered by white gloves.

The blue creature walked over to Vyse. "I'm Sonic. You're Vyse, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Vyse replied. He kneeled down to reach Sonic's height. "You're the mascot."

"Yep," Sonic replied cheerfully. "My job here is to meet with you and get some info down. Is there somewhere else we can talk at?"

Vyse nodded. "Yeah, in my room."

* * *

Vyse talked about his life as Sonic typed it down into a blue tablet. They went on about adventures and battles. Two hours passed by the time they were done.

"Thanks, man!" Sonic did a two finger salute and hopped onto Vyse's window ledge. "I'll be going now, but I'll probably come back to sight-see. Later!"

Just as Sonic was about to jump out, Vyse said, "Wait!"

Sonic stopped. "What?"

"I was wondering, can you introduce me to other games?" Vyse asked. "I like meeting new people."

Sonic grinned. "Sure. I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye!"

And he hopped off as Vyse waved his goodbye.

**Chapter 1 *END***


	2. New Friends

_**How it happened…**_

Vyse, Aika, and Fina stepped out of the portal from their game to the Dreamcast Station. They gaped with awe. The station was tall and wide. The shiny white walls had endless lines of portals with different game titles written above. The ceiling was curved and was supported by bright orange pillars that curved against the wall. Hanging from the ceiling were spiral-shaped orange neon chandeliers with small, round white bulbs. Game characters stepped in and out of their games, sat on sofas, chatted with each other, and ate snacks.

"W-wow…" Aika sputtered. "It's so…"

"Amazing…" Fina said softly.

Vyse glanced at the other game characters. The men wore either armour, suits, or normal clothes. The girls wore armour as well, or rather obscene clothing, some dressed more politely. Vyse looked at his own clothes.

Vyse frowned. "I feel out of style." He turned to the other two. "Where's Sonic?"

"Over here."

Vyse saw Sonic waving his large gloved hand in the air. The three of them walked over. A few game characters noticed them.

One whistled. "Yo Blondie!"

Fina flinched.

"Nice dress!" he yelled.

Fina blushed as Aika grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"So," Vyse said, trying to ignore the other game characters' voices. "What game are you taking us to, Sonic?"

"There was another game that came out on the same year as yours, but much earlier," Sonic said. "It's called Jet Set Radio. Really famous game. Loads of gamers loved it."

Sonic led them to a portal. Each portal has a different image. The Jet Set Radio portal showed an image of a city with loads of graffiti. As they entered, the portal warped into a mass of swirling colours.

* * *

It was a hot day at Shibuya Downtown. The garage was sizzling hot even though the air conditioner and all the cooling equipment was on. But no matter how low the temperature, it was still too hot. Beat sat in his room with the air conditioner put to its lowest temperature. A Genesis controller in his hand, he was playing Sonic the Hedgehog 3 rather violently. He pressed the buttons so hard most of them couldn't get out of their holes.

Beat wasn't in a good mood. It was hot and he can't go out because of that. Losing in all the games he was playing was not helping. After his 57th loss, he threw his controller aside and laid sprawled across the floor. He brushed his sweaty red hair aside. Then he heard the sound of something warping. _The Jet Set Radio portal._

Getting up, he skated out of his room to see who it was. The garage was much hotter with more people around. The portal swirled with colours as the centre enlarged. Sonic stepped in.

"Yo, guys!" Sonic greeted cheerfully. The garage greeted back with little enthusiasm.

"Geez, what's with you guys?" Sonic asked with an unimpressed tone.

"It's _hot_," Tab whined.

"Can't you feel it, yo?" Yoyo said, his voice muffled by cushions as he was lying face down in it.

"It's not that hot," Sonic replied. "Anyway, I brought some people over."

"What people?" Gum asked.

"What game?" Mew asked.

"I'll show you," Sonic replied. Backing away from the portal, three teenagers stepped in.

One had shoulder-length brown hair, the other had orange hair tied into two thick braids, and last one had silky, wavy blonde hair.

"Yeek," Mew said, scowling while observing them. "They need a fashion makeover."

Vyse, Aika, and Fina felt as though a sword speared them.

"Now, now. Be nice," Sonic said, like a kindergarten teacher. "This is Vyse (Vyse waved) this is Aika (Aika smiled and waved), and this is Fina (Fina smiled kindly and bowed slightly). Let's all get along."

"Says the hedgehog who fights with his with his own game characters," Beat muttered by the wall. Sonic shot him a glare.

"Shadow doesn't count and it's always Knuckles that starts it," Sonic snapped.

Sonic turned back and flashed his usual grin. "I'm gonna go for a run around town. Be nice to each other, okay."

As he left, Beat called out, "Don't catch fire!"

The GGs all turned towards the three Blue Rogues like wolves at a rabbits. Beat skated over to Vyse.

"Are you the main character?" he asked.

"Yeah," Vyse replied, with a smile. "Are you the main character of this game?"

"Yes," Beat replied flatly. He looked at Vyse from head to toe. Vyse squirmed and fidgeted uncomfortably as Beat analysed him.

"You look like a girl," Beat said finally.

Vyse's jaw dropped as the GGs snickered.

"That's not a nice thing to say," Fina said.

"We're called rudies for a reason," Garam said without even looking at them.

"You don't look manly yourself," Vyse retorted at Beat. The GGs exchanged glances and stifled their laughter.

Beat's glare darkened. "I'm not the one here with a girls' hair."

Vyse glared back. "Well, I'm not the one here with a girl's physique."

This time the GGs couldn't hold it anymore and laughed.

"You think you're so tough, Pirate Idiot?" Beat said. He gave Vyse a push.

Vyse pushed Beat back, Beat's skates made him go back further. "I don't _think_. I _am_. Unlike _you_, Cucumber Eyes!"

Angry now, Beat punched Vyse's face. Vyse kicked Beat's chest. Beat pulled Vyse's hair and brought him down. Aika and Fina gasped. The GGs got up to watch the brawl.

"No!" Fina gasped.

"Stop it!" Aika shouted.

But their voices were drowned out by Yoyo and Tab's cries, "FIGHT!"

"Take that sucker out!" Combo yelled.

"Knock him out!" Cube shouted.

Realizing that telling them to stop won't work, Aika also cheered, "Take him down, Vyse!"

"Aika, NO!" Fina shrieked.

Vyse bit Beat's right hand. Beat slapped him. Vyse kicked at his chest to push Beat off of him. Beat pulled Vyse towards him with by his scarf.

Suddenly, someone shouted out, "What is going on in here?!"

Everybody turned to the source of the voice. A tall, beautiful lady with bright pink hair tied into two pony tails stood at the portal.

"Ulala…" Beat blurted out.

"Beat, not _again_!" Ulala sighed exasperatedly. "Why do you _always _pick a fight with other game characters?"

"I don't _always_…" Beat muttered.

"Then, what are you doing to that poor guy under you?" she asked, pointing at Vyse.

"Fighting with him…" Beat admitted reluctantly.

"Why?"

"He—That guy called me _Cucmber Eyes_ and said I had a _girl's physique_!" Beat replied in a childish whine.

"Well, he's right," Ulala replied. "Now get _off_ of him."

Beat grudgingly obeyed and stood up as Vyse struggled to stand up. Then, Sonic came in from the front door.

"Hey guys!" he greeted cheerfully.

Nobody answered. They were all looking at Beat and Vyse who were both covered with bruises and scratches. Their clothes were dishevelled and Ulala was scolding Beat while Vyse listened smugly.

"So much for playing nice…" Sonic sighed.

**Chapter 2 *END***


	3. Robots

**How it happened…**

Sonic led the three Blue Rogues through the Jet Set Radio portal and out of the game. Vyse settled onto a sofa while Fina healed his wounds.

"Well," Sonic said. "The meeting failed. I actually thought it'd go well."

Aika shot Sonic a glare. "Well, it _didn't_."

"Hey, don't look at me!" Sonic raised both his gloved hands. "I'm just a tour guide."

When Fina finished healing Vyse's wounds, Vyse turned to Sonic. "Do you know any other games we could see?"

Sonic shook his head. "None that I know of. For now. I'll think of another game . But I haven't got any suggestions right now."

Fina sighed. "I wish it didn't have to turn out this way. We could've actually gotten along better if they weren't so rude."

"They're called rudies, they're meant to be rude. If you got to know them better, it'd grow onto you," Sonic explained.

Suddenly, a yellow fox with two tails ran towards Sonic. He had blue eyes and was smaller than Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic!" it called in a high-pitched voice.

"Tails, what's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"It's Dr. Eggman! He's just sent an army of robots marching to my lab! If we don't stop him quick, all my experiments and blueprints will be destroyed!" Tails said, waving his arms frantically.

"Alright, _alright_! Calm down, Tails," Sonic said, soothingly. He turned to the Blue Rogues. "Wanna kick some robot butts?"

Vyse smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Let's get going then!" Sonic said. He turned and immediately ran to his portal with the Blue Rogues and Tails trailing from behind.

**Chapter 3 *END***


	4. Apologies

**How it happened…**

Vyse, Aika, and Fina walked back into their game. All three had satisfied expressions.

"That was fun~" Aika said, stretching.

"Well, it's not every day that you can fight an army of egg-shaped robots," Vyse said, sheathing his cutlasses.

The portal to Skies of Arcadia opens in the Blue Rogues headquarters. As the trio walk in, a few of the other Blue Rogues in there greeted or waved. The three of them greeted back as they left the HQ to reach the surface of Pirate's Isle.

"Hey!"

"Wait up!"

They turned around and saw two rudies. Gum and Tab.

Aika crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Tab sighed and scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness. "It's about earlier at the garage. We want to apologise."

"Well, it's actually on Beat's behalf cuz' he's too stubborn to apologise for himself," Gum added.

Vyse turned away. "I'm not listening to this unless he apologises himself." He walked back to his house. "Until then, I'm not going to forgive him at all."

Fina watched as Vyse walked away. She turned to the two GGs and sighed.

"We're sorry. He's still a bit angry about that fight."

Gum shrugged. "I don't blame him, Beat can be a total jerk at times."

"This is the first time he's been called a girl though," Tab snickered.

"It was a hot day at our game," Gum explained. "I suppose the heat got Beat a little frustrated."

"That's an understatement," Tab laughed. "You could hear him swearing every three minutes in his room! Must've been losing in all his games."

Aika smiled. "If only Vyse was here. He would've understood."

"So this was what you were going to do?"

The four teenagers turn around. They saw Beat looking at them.

"Thought you weren't gonna follow," Tab said.

"I wasn't," Beat said. "But knowing you guys, you could probably be talking crap about me."

Gum acted appalled. "What made you think so?"

"Because you did it before," Beat said. "Where's that girly-boy anyway?"

Tab pointed at Vyse's house. "He went home."

Beat skated past them to Vyse's house. Aika grabbed him by his shoulder.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

Beat swatted her hand away. "None of your business." He skated away before she could ask more questions.

"He's still a bit sore about earlier," Gum said.

"I can see that," Aika replied.

* * *

Vyse sat on his bed, thinking. _That bug-eyed creep. Expects me to forgive him when he doesn't even want to apologise himself…_

"Hey."

Vyse turned around and saw Beat at his window, hanging from the ledge.

Vyse scowled. "What do you want? If you're not going to apologise, then leave."

Beat ignored his words and hopped in. "This is your room? It's really bare."

Vyse blushed with embarrassment. "Shut up!"

It was true. Vyse's room consisted of furniture like his bed, a cabinet, a bedside drawer with a lamp, and an old toy box. The wall only had a poster of his Wanted poster, and the Blue Rogues flag. His cutlasses were left against the wall. He had no gadgets at all.

"You don't even have a TV," Beat went on. "Probably hasn't even been invented yet."

Vyse stood up. "So what?! Are you just here to annoy me or something?!"

"Why don't you guess?" Beat replied.

Vyse was now red with anger. If he got any madder, steam would probably come out of his ears. He pointed to his window. "Just leave!"

"Make me," Beat smirked.

Vyse jumped onto him.

* * *

Dyne was making tea for himself when he heard a loud _THUMP_ sound.

"What the hell…?" he said. He put the tea down and walked up the stairs to Vyse's room. He heard more sound. The sound of punching and kicking, and the voices of two boys shouting. One was Vyse, the other he did know.

He opened the door and saw Beat and Vyse. Beat had Vyse pinned below him but Vyse was had freed an arm.

"What is going on in here?!" Dyne asked, angrily.

Vyse stopped. Beat turned.

"Dad…" Vyse said. "Hi..?" he greeted weakly.

Now Vyse is in trouble.

**Chapther 4 *END***


	5. Why?

**How it happened…**

Beat and Vyse sat at the dining table at opposite sides. Dyne sat in between them. Neither of them said a word, so Dyne spoke first.

"Would any of you explain to me what happened up there?" he asked.

Beat answered first, "I was beating up your stupid son."

"Shut up, you stupid insect," Vyse snarled.

"Don't call my son stupid," he said angrily. Vyse smiled smugly. He looked at Vyse. "And Vyse, no snarling."

Vyse's smile dropped. Beat smiled instead.

"When did you even get in here anyway?" Dyne asked. "I didn't see you at the front door."

"Cuz' I didn't use the front door," Beat replied.

"He came through my window, dad," Vyse replied.

"But your room is on the first floor!" Dyne said, shocked.

"I can jump," Beat answered.

"I wish you fell," Vyse muttered under his breath.

"I wish you'd shut your trap," Beat replied.

"Shut MY trap? What about yours?!" Vyse was standing up now. "You're the one who kept talking crap to me. And you don't even want to apologise for it. In fact, your friends had to DO IT FOR YOU!"

Beat slammed his hands against the table and stood up. "Rudies talk crap, and what about you pirates? You guys _take_ crap."

"Both of you! Sit DOWN!" Dyne shouted angrily. But the two of them weren't listening. They were fighting over the table now.

"We take GOLD! From bigger and armed ships and give the gold to others! What do you guys take?"

"Nothing! We EXPRESS! We express our freedom, our feelings, all in paint! Without killing any one!"

"You're selfish! You fight for only your freedom! Why not fight for others?!"

"We do! But the authorities just makes things worst! We fight for ours so that others don't get involved! Why should we fight for them?! They should know how to fight for their own! Same goes for you! Why can't others just find a way of their own to earn money?! Why must they rely on you?!"

"It's the duty of a Blue Rogue to get treasures and share them with our people! If not we're Black Pirates!"

"Stop it-" Dyne tried to cut in but no one listened.

Vyse continued, "Our friends and families, all the women and children have to stay behind. We do the work, we steal gold and artefacts to be pawned off and shared with them. They buy groceries and other things."

"That's SEXIST! Why can't women become pirates too?!"

"Who's gonna watch over the kids then?"

The two boys stared at each other, angry and exhausted from yelling. Beat pushed his chair away and left. He opened the door and slammed it as he left the house.

"Jerk," Vyse said softly to himself. A small angry drop of tear slid down over his scar and down his cheek.

**Chapter 5 *END***


	6. Spy

**How it happened…**

Vyse was walking around Dreamcast Station. He wanted to meet up with Sonic to tell him that he Beat aren't going to be friends, _ever_.

He looked left and right, searching for Sonic's portal. Finally he found it, the Sonic the Hedgehog portal was behind the holographic statue of Sonic. He entered it, and was shocked at where he'd ended up.

The grass was bright green, so bright that it was glowing. There were hills, slopes, raised land, and loop-de-loops. There were also totem poles, palm trees, and large sunflowers.

Vyse wondered where Sonic lived. Then, he remembered.

Sonic doesn't have a home, he's always travelling. Sonic's a nomad. But he regularly crashes at his friend, Tails's place.

And that's where he's going. Not that he knows where it is.

* * *

Beat liked going to Sonic's game. He loved the grassy land and its hills and slopes. He visits other places like Casino Zone and Mushroom Zone.

But today he's following someone. Or rather, some _people_.

He spotted his friends- Gum, Tab, and Yoyo entering the Sonic's portal. Normally he'd be invited to follow them, but he was left out. Not to mention, Vyse's best friends, Aika and Fina were with them too. He found this suspicious.

He'd follow them around Green Hill Zone and they had stopped at Tails's house. While they went through the front door, Beat used the back window. He watched as his friends follow Tails to a room. Sonic was inside.

It seems that his friends had some business to discuss with Sonic.

* * *

Miraculously, Vyse found Tails's house. He spotted Aika and Fina entering with some of Beat's friends. He tried to find another way in. He saw that a window was left open at the back of the house, and he used that way.

He saw them enter a room with Tails. He crept over and peeked into the room. He saw Sonic. Are they going to have a discussion with Sonic or something?

Then he noticed that he wasn't the only one spying on them. Beat was sitting by the wall a few metres away from him.

They both noticed each other and would've called out their names if they hadn't realized they were busy spying on their friends.

_What are you doing here?_ Beat mouthed.

_What does it look like to you?_ Vyse mouthed back. _I'm spying on some people._

_Well, so am I_, Beat mouth-replied.

"Sonic, Beat and Vyse's _friendship_ isn't gonna happen," Tab said.

They were discussing about them.

"They keep arguing," Aika said.

"You shouldn't have chosen Beat for Vyse," Gum said.

"Actually…" Sonic said. "I didn't choose Beat. Ulala did. I was talking to her when I was delivering something and I brought up the topic. She suggested Beat."

"And you went with that?" Aika asked.

"You introduced Vyse to Beat just because a woman told you to?" Tab said.

"No!" Sonic said, laughing. "It's because of what she said. She said that those two had so much in common, that they'd hit it off immediately."

"Not that they did, yo," Yoyo muttered.

"She said," Sonic said, "_'Those two are perfect for each other. They're both rebellious teenagers who go against authority, both 17 years old, and are even leaders of their own teams. They could practically be a couple!' _She told me all that, and she did have a point."

"Maybe they'd have gotten along better if you came had come on a cool, breezy day when Beat wasn't in one his moods," Gum said.

"Well, it's not like I can anything about their relationship. It's up to them if they want to be friends," Sonic said.

And with those words, they got up and began to leave. Beat and Vyse rushed to the back window to escape. Although they'd parted ways, they hadn't stopped thinking of what Sonic said.

**Chapter 6 *END***


End file.
